Who Protect Misaki?
by Rin8799
Summary: Kai bowed down to his friends asking if they could protect Misaki while he's gone to America because of his uncle. Just a simple story of how I thought the boys would protect Misaki. (Cause it;s not enough character filter; Sendou Aichi, Naoki Ishida, Miwa Taishi, Kamui Katsuragi, Morikawa Katsumi, Suzugamori Ren and Soryu Leon) A bit of Misaki from 'When Misaki Turned 4 Years Old.


**Who Protect Misaki?**

"Please! Misaki have numerous stalkers and a few of these days they are starting to come up and was hitting on her. I'm going to go for a whole week. So please. In my stead, protect her?" was the words that came out of Kai's mouth. He was bowing down at Aichi, Naoki, Miwa, Ren, Leon and Kamui who was gathering at Card Capital. Kourin, Maki, Akari, Asaka, Jillian, Emi, and Sharlene was out shopping. Shin was forced to go with them to carry their stuffs. While their boyfriends-friends have to wait at Card Capital. Now the atmosphere was tense. Everyone was looking at the usually compose Kai who was bowing down at them.

"Well, Kai you don't have to ask. You save our girlfriends lots of time. We can do the same too" Ren said. While the others nodded to. And so, the next day Kai went to America because of an issue his uncle needed.

* * *

**Monday**

Two boys, with cameras on their hands was lurking behind large buildings. Their target is Tokura Misaki. They kept on clicking the shutters and Misaki didn't notice at all. One of them was getting tired by only taking pictures so he stopped.

"Hey, her boyfriend is gone right now. Why don't we hit on her?" The boy asked. The other boy was thinking hard and finally said 'sure'. So, they hid their cameras in their bag and tidied their self up. They were just about to walk over to Misaki. Of course, after making sure they are ready.

"Can you stop what you are about to do?" A sudden voice crept from behind. The two boys scream a girly scream and look behind them. The boys found a boy around their height holding a school bag and wearing a Miyaji high school uniform. His hair is blue and his eyes seems to be black. But, somehow with his black eyes the boy managed to gave them a creep and the boy looked like as if he was about to turn evil. "If not, I will get really angry"

The boy's eyes was deathly glaring at them and chills ran up their spine. Their instinct are telling them that the glaring boy is dangerous. Without second thought they ran the opposite side of Misaki.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi shouted from behind. Misaki turned around to find her friend catching up to her. She stop walking so that Aichi would catch up and have some time taking his breathing back to normal.

"Hm...? Aichi, why are you wearing black eye lenses?" Misaki asked. Then Aichi bravely just took out the eye lenses he was wearing and put it into a small box. Behind, on the background, two boys were running as if their lives depended on it.

"Oh, this. It's just to make sure you're safe" Aichi answered as he walked way further ahead than Misaki. Misaki just muttered a 'Huh?' and catched up to Aichi.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"You guys are the one who stalk Boss Lady, huh?" Naoki said coming up from behind the stalkers who were taking photos of Misaki from outside the Card Capital. Naoki was just walking from the park when he found this guys who were just bringing flowers and cam's and was in their best costumes (probably). These guys were looking at Misaki as if she was their prey and was really showing that they are sure she will go out with them.

"What if we were?" They asked. They are grown-ups. Maybe they're in collage by now and Naoki? he's still in first grade of senior high school! But... I guess size really doesn't matter, if it's something important.

_A few minutes later..._

Misaki walked in front of a electronic shop and there were television of the same channel with their speaker on out loud. Misaki stop and look at the television which was showing a news channel.

"This just in! Apparently there's two boys found unconscious on the street. They're still in a good state but a hit on the head probably made them to that state. Also it seems that they were getting ready for a date because they were wearing such clothes. This is Jimmer Shimmer in Funny News. See you guys another time!" Misaki laughed at the news. She really thought that the two boys were almost dying. But, adding that they were going to a date? This channel probably is the only channel with this sort of news. When Misaki continued to walk. She miss the picture where Ishida was knocking the guys head with a dictionary.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Misaki is in a really tight position right now. She's between three boys who is forcing her to go on a date with them. First, she was acting tough. Answering a 'no' to them over and over again. But, even so, Misaki is still a girl. In terms of strength she would definitely lose. The boys walked closer and closer to her. When one of them had just pinned her hands above her, a voice resounded from the alley.

"Excuse me, it would be really nice if you could let go of her" The voice said. From the shadows nearby, walked out Miwa with a phone in his hand. The phone was being one of the source of light after the sun. Miwa walked out of the shadow with a poker face.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it little fella?" The boys asked. Well, the fact that they are probably basketball players made them tall and strong make it look like Miwa is in the losing side. But, after all Miwa is quite sly.

"It's okay if you want to fight, I'm friend with an underground king who have hundreds of people following him. Coincidently he would listen to what I have to say. Since he owe me one" Miwa said. The boys didn't believe him, shown right from their face. Miwa smirked, his phone started ringing. From behind the shadow where Miwa had come out before, Jun and his friends started walking out. Misaki had her eyes closed all the time.

"I'm sorry. Did you just underestimate me?" Jun said creepily. And they ran away as if they were being chased by a ghost. Miwa thanked Jun and his followers. Put his normal look on and ran toward Misaki, asking if she was okay.

* * *

**Thursday**

Kamui Katsuragi ran to Card Capital. Eager to play with his favorite big brother. Or so he thought. When Kamui was just about to open the door to Card Capital he saw two boys, up on a tree clearly where Misaki's room is. They were holding a camera, perverted smile clearly shown on their face. Kamui's face turn weird.

'Misaki-san really does have stalkers' Kamui thought. Kamui sighed. As much he hated, a little bit, Kai he had promised to protect Misaki. Plus, Misaki had saved him lots of time and she is precious for him.

"It's people like you that girls don't like you know? Also, Misaki is one of the girls I treasure in my life as a big sister. Please don't bother her" Kamui shouted, making sure he got the stalkers attention. The stalkers look down at him, laughing at him. They are clearly thinking 'what can a kid like you do?' and all. What Kamui hated of all is people looking down at him because he's still a kid. Although he is turning teenager soon.

"HELP! HELP! THAT PEOPLE ARE TAKING PHOTOS OF MY SISTER!" Kamui shouted, now loud enough for all the people nearby to hear. All the boys, defending the weak Kamui, turn to his direction and started throwing stuffs at the stalkers. The stalkers was thinking of running away, but it seems someone from the crowd had called the police. And the two stalkers went to the police station right away.

* * *

**Friday**

Three boys, in a dead end street, exchanged pictures of Misaki. They were looking at the pictures and selling them secretly. They were really happy to get in hold of one of Misaki's picture. One thing they forgot to check is that Morikawa Katsumi was walking past them. Morikawa wasn't there when Kai had asked the others to protect Misaki. But, anything Misaki-related would always be compare to anything Kourin-related. At least that's how Morikawa always think. When the boys was secretly praising Misaki from the best to the pervy stuff. Morikawa turned mad.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T LIKE MISAKI! KOURIN IS MUCH BETTER THAN HER!" Morikawa shouted. Taking all the pictures and threw it to the nearest trash bin. The stalkers look at him as if he was a crazy idiot. Well, Morikawa is not crazy but he is an idiot

"Idiot, it's not your problem!"

"Not my problem? Hell, if you're trying to annoy my friend's girl I'm so not letting you go"

Miwa's laugh attracted all the others attention. He was watching the Funny News and guess what it was.

"This just in... wait is this possible. This time three guys are found unconscious. Probably a fight. But, why are they wearing a 'Kourin' pajamas and have Kourin's name all over their face? This is a mystery. Well, they are totally a big fan of Kourin. Join me next time, I'm Jimmer Shimmer in Funny News!" The news announced. Aichi and Izaki who caught the news just in time break into a laugh too. It was a good thing Misaki wasn't there, or the three of them will be out of the store any seconds.

'Totally Morikawa's doing The three of them thought.

* * *

**Saturday**

It was a good day at the fair. Ren was walking behind Misaki and Asaka. Asaka and Misaki had started being closer friends ever since Kai dated Misaki and Ren dated Asaka. Both of the couple like going on a double date too. But, right now because Kai wasn't here Asaka asked Misaki to come with Ren to a small fair. Ren agreed with Asaka although he knew that it would result the girls to keep talking and him following behind them. When they were on a shooting tent Ren felt it. Gazes watching them or Misaki.

'I just knew Misaki have stalkers. Asaka, Yuri and Misaki are girls top fighter after all. Kenji and I had some trouble dealing with their stalkers' Ren thought.

"MisaQ, Asaka I'm going to buy us some drinks over there? Can I leave you girls alone a bit?" Ren asked. Asaka happily nodded, though Asaka didn't let Ren go before planting a sweet kiss on the cheek. Ren after patting Asaka's head and giving a smile to Misaki left them alone and head to the place where he felt the gazes from. There, he found two stalkers. This time, it wasn't only Misaki stalker it looks like they team up with Asaka's stalker. Ren walk up from behind making sure they feel his eerie aura around him. Ren truly is mad, not only because they are stalking Misaki, but also they are stalking his girlfriend.

"Well, I don't want my sweet Asaka pictures to go to the wrong had and Kai is going to kill me if he knew I let you guys go. Let's end this here, shall we?" Ren smiled. The boys didn't move, not because they didn't dare, because the tension around them are far too heavy for them to. Ren finished his job there.

* * *

**Sunday**

Kai is coming back today, so Misaki decided that she should buy something to welcome Kai with. Misaki dressed in a short violet skirt with a white tank top covered by a red sweater. It's going close to winter and Misaki thought she would buy him a scarf maybe just to keep him warm. Maybe it was a coincidence or not meeting Leon who was also thinking of buying winter coats for Jillian and Sharlene as a christmas present. Though Misaki probably didn't notice him cause she didn't greet him.

It was just an accident but it seems Misaki kept doing things that somehow make her need to bend down and it kind of... you can imagine it yourself.

When Leon turned a left to where winter coats section is he found two guys, with cameras and they are probably planning something. One of the guys pulled a string. Leon look at Misaki and found socks beside her fell to the ground. She probably thought it was her fault and she bent down starting picking it up. And the other boy started taking picture. Leon although mad, show a composed face as he walk closer to those pervert stalkers.

"Excuse me are you stalking Misaki? Sorry, I have a big debt to Q4 and she's a part of it. Please stop" Leon warned.

The stalkers didn't pay any attention to him they just continued talking, "hey let's get her when she's going to change or maybe we could 'accidentally' drop an ice cream on her blouse?"

An angry mark appear at Leon's face. "Not listening huh? The wind will get angry you know"

Is it possible to attain PSYqualia without cardfighting? cause Leon's eyes looks like when he was in the bad influence of PSYqualia. That day, two people were sent to the nearest hospital cause of a light concussion and it looks like they were traumatised.

* * *

"Toshiki! You're back" Misaki shouted. Misaki ran to Kai's chest immediately wanting to hug her boyfriend after a week. Kai hugged her back, missing her so much. Aichi, Naoki, Miwa, Morikawa, Ren, Leon and Kamui was sitting on the table awaiting their friend's arrival.

"Yes, how was your week?" Kai asked back. MIsaki look up to him with a sincere smile.

"Perfect. Cause even without you here, all your friends look after me" Misaki said as she gave a 'look' to the boys. The boys were caught off guard and look down to the floor. Misaki asked for Kai to lean closer. All the boys heard was "So, just this once -whispers whispers-"

"NO" Kai answered deadpanned. The boys was shocked. It was really rare for Kai to reject Misaki offer. So now they are really curious of what did Misaki asked.

"But they did protect me when you were gone" Misaki pouted. Kai look at her, a pouting Misaki... how can he say no?

"Fine. Just once" Kai answered. Misaki with eccentric happiness turned to the boys as she smile cutely as bright as the sun to the boys.

"Everyone thank you for protecting me" Morikawa, Miwa, Kamui and Naoki was sent to the nearest hospital immediatly after leaving trails of their blood from their nose to the Card Capital floor.


End file.
